Our Neighbor Pinkie
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Evil scientists Scarlett and Max have plans for evil, however they are always interupted by their next door neighbor Pinkamina or "Pinkie" by friends with her hyper crazy antics. From home to school these two evils are never going to catch a break with this hyperactive young girl.
1. Chapter 1

Our Neighbor Pinkie Episode 1

**Yes I have another new story! However, lots of my friends on DA where waiting for this, so I had to post it. I actually got this done last weekend, but I held onto it so I can check it out for errors or I need to add anything on. Sure it looks rushed, but the next chapter will be much better trust me!**

**Also if you check out my DA page you can see a bunch of stories that I'll be posting soon, but before I work on any of that I need to work on my other stories I still have on-going then I'll go straight towards the new one! I'm going to add more in the journal soon after posting this, so be ready!**

**And I have a poll up for one of my upcoming stories, and it's another magical girl story. I know I made some, and deleted two of them, but the poll is if you want to see it be girly(little kids) or dark (more for teens) or something in between. I'll see the answers at the end of September or October, maybe earlier and the one with the most votes I'll get started on the story, so I know where I'm going with it.**

**Well here is my new story, so basically it will be EQG Pinkie Pie meeting TDPI characters Scarlett and Max. Hope you enjoy! I'm going to add other EQG and TDPI characters later into the story, I think one of the TDPI or EQG characters should appear in the next chapter, but I'm not sure which character I want to do.**

**So enough of me talking enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP's Pinkie Pie or Total Drama's Scarlett and Max**

At a small house near a quiet neighborhood two young teens where working on a small robot invention that was going to scare people around the school, then the town, and even the world.

The first teen was a short boy with short purple hair, black eyes, and gray shirt and pants. His name was Max.

The other teen was a girl with orange hair tied into a bun, green eyes, a yellow sweater with long sleeves, green skirt, white socks, and brown shoes. Her name was Scarlett.

"It's done." Max said. Scarlett and Max removed their glasses and smirked evilly.

The two then sent the robot outside, while Max was controlling it with a remote. However, their smirks went down when suddenly the robot got smashed to pieces from a shot.

The two evils looked at the robot and then each other wide eyed, and then sighed knowing who or what did this. "I know who done this." Scarlett said.

"Hi!" A girl cheered. She has curly puffy pink hair, blue eyes, a white shirt with 2 blue and one yellow balloon with a small blue sweater, a dark pink skirt, and blue boots.

Her name was Pinkamina Diane Pie, or Pinkie by her neighbors and friends. She lives next door to Max and Scarlett, and ever since she moved made their lives a living hell.

"Pinkie!" Scarlett and Max glare at the same time to their next-door neighbor.

Pinkie smiled and waved at them. And this is part of the story is about how Pinkie moved in and became a living nightmare to these two soon to be evils.

*One-year prior*

A car pulled over to the neighborhood, and Pinkie smiled when she saw the house she was going to be living in with her family. "Hey mom! May it be ok to look around?" Pinkie asked.

Her mom nodded, and Pinkie went in the backyard, but her smile faded when she saw the yard partially destroyed. Pinkie then saw the letter, picked it up and read it. The letter had bad scary drawings of Max and Scarlett, and it read:

Dear anyone who is going to be living here,

You might be scared for your life, when you meet the two neighbors between you named Scarlett and Max. They are pure evil and ready to ruin your lives! Whatever you do run! RUN! AWAY!

-Old host that used to live here.

Pinkie got confused at the letter and crumpled it up. Pinkie then grabbed a cannon from out of nowhere and once she pulled the string from the back the backyard was back to normal.

"There!" Pinkie said with a smile. Just then a sharp object came through almost hitting her. "What the-" Pinkie said, but another sharp object came through again along with laughter.

Max and Scarlett looked up and chuckled evilly. "This was the best idea I- I mean you ever had." Max said once he saw Scarlett giving a glare when he was about to say her plan was his.

Max was about to shoot another sharp object at Pinkie, but saw she was gone. "Hey where did she go?" Max asked.

"Maybe back in the house." Scarlett shrugged. Max and Scarlett got up and where ready to go back in only to get scared by Pinkie who was right in front of them with a smile.

"Hello!" Pinkie said smiling. Scarlett and Max were still a bit scared since she surprised them. "I'm Pinkamina but you can call me Pinkie. You must be Max and you must be Scarlett!"

Max and Scarlett looked at each other freaked out. "H-How do you know?" Max asked still scared.

"Just a hunch!" Pinkie said shrugging and giving a wide smile. "Well see ya!" She said as she skipped away humming.

A bit later Max and Scarlett decided to go back outside hoping Pinkie was there. However, when they looked they got sprayed with streamers and confetti from a canon. Just then a sign came up and it said.

"FOR MY NEW FRIENDS!"

Scarlett and Max looked at each other knowing their lives have taking a turn for the worse.

**Next Chapter: Still a year later, and Pinkie's first day of school.**


	2. Chapter 2

Our Neighbor Pinkie Episode 2

**Hey! Here is the next chapter of the story! Sorry if it's short, but this story will have short chapters. Also I have things to say.**

**1. Please vote on my poll, I want a chance to work on the story so I know where to go with it.**

**2. If you seen my list of new stories for the beanie boo story (it's a stuff toy line from TY incase you don't know) I need a title, and does it belong in Total Drama Crossovers, Total Drama, or somewhere else. (I'm going to post this question again in another story)**

**But other then that. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scarlett and Max they belong in total drama. And I don't own Pinkie she belongs in MLP.**

At school Pinkie was at the front of the classroom, while the teacher wrote her name on the board. At the middle of the classroom, Max and Scarlett sighed since they are neighbors to her; they now have to be classmates with her!

"This is Pinkie she will be joining us today. Hope you make her comfortable." The teacher said. "So Pinkie where would you like to sit?" he asked.

Scarlett and Max then put their hands together and prayed. "Not near us! Not near us!"

Pinkie thought about it, and saw a seat between Max and Scarlett and walked towards it and sat down. Max and Scarlett looked down in sadness. "Hey guys!" Pinkie introduced with a smile.

"Hey." Max and Scarlett said at the same time not even looking at her.

As the teacher was giving his lesson, Scarlett and Max paid attention, and not making eye contact with Pinkie. Scarlett took a small peek of Pinkie when she saw her take out a box, coloring books, crayons and her textbook.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett asked to herself.

Max then saw Pinkie as well as she opened her textbook to the page they are on, opened her coloring book, and started coloring.

"She doesn't pay attention in class either." Max said to himself.

Scarlett and Max were now studying since the teacher gave the class a moment of silence to study and to be quiet. However, Scarlett and Max were cut short when Pinkie was trying to get their attention. "Scar! Hey! Scar!" Pinkie whispered.

"What you can just call my Scarlett." Scarlett said looking a bit annoyed.

"Can I borrow your desk for one second?" Pinkie asked.

Scarlett sighed, and went back to studding. Pinkie shrugged taking Scarlett's sigh as a yes, and put a ruler between her desk and Scarlett's.

Pinkie then opened the box, and inside where a bunch of colorful dominos. Max saw this, but Scarlett still payed attention to her studies.

Pinkie then started lining up the dominos and making a trail. Once her desk was filled up, she then started making a trail to Scarlett's desk, and Max's desk.

Max had to say something to Scarlett as fast as she can before she moved, and gets in trouble. "Scarlett! Scarlett!" Max whispered.

"What!" Scarlett yelled. She then stopped when one of the dominos where ready to fall over, but luck it stopped on time, which made Scarlett and Pinkie sigh in relief.

"That was close." Max whispered.

"Yeah no biggie!" Pinkie whispered back.

Max and Scarlett went back to studding, while Pinkie did her own thing. Once she completed Max and Scarlett's desk she stopped, and then started to read.

Scarlett saw what she did, and somehow she smiled at this. "She's creative, but still a nuisance." Scarlett said as her smiled quickly turned into a frown.

"However let's see how she could study now." Scarlett said with a smirk, and a small chuckle.

Max then whispered Scarlett's name again. Scarlett turned around, and saw Pinkie reading using the domino's to support her book. Scarlett and Max's eyes widen when they saw this, and the dominoes didn't fall yet.

"How is that possible?!" Max said.

Scarlett shook her head not sure how she's able to do that. Scarlett then decided to try, but Max was shaking his head knowing she might make them fall.

Scarlett was now hesitating, but then put her book on top of the dominos, and they all fell. Everyone in the class turned around and saw Scarlett looking down.

The teacher turned around, but before he could say anything to Scarlett, Max, and/or Pinkie, Scarlett stood up. "I know I'll wait outside." Scarlett said walking out the classroom.

The punishment; Scarlett had to stay by after school and clean up the classroom.


End file.
